Without A Hitch
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: After all that has happened, Humphrey asks Kate an important question. But someone from his past comes back and kidnaps her. How will he get her back?
1. 50 Shades of Gray

It had been a few days since Humphrey, Aaron, and Garth was sent to Korea. And to make that trip worse, they met up with James who was the king of a colony of wolves.

That was by far the craziest adventure Humphrey or his friends have had. But, at least it was over now. They could get back to their lives. Humphrey took this opportunity to sleep.

When he woke up, he found that Kate was snuggled next to him. He smiled. He always loved Kate. He would do whatever it takes to protect her. Even if it means having to die for her.

He wiggled his way out of Kate's snuggle position.

"Man, she has a tight grip…" He thought. He then made a goofy smile as he thought of this as a sex act.

He chuckled in his head as he finally made his way out of the position. He then walked over to a corner of the den and lifted up a rock.

What laid there was still in perfect shape. He heard Aaron say that if two people love each other enough, they give this to their mate and stay forever together.

He thought of this fondly. He always wanted to have Kate forever. Even after death. Humphrey took the object and hid it in his fur. He made sure he remembered where it was.

He then quietly made his way past Kate and tried to think of an awesome thing to tell her before actually giving it to her.

He then ran into Aaron and Garth who both had exhausted looks on their faces.

"Hey! What's wrong? Looks like you've seen someone die." Humphrey joked.

"11 deaths and two belong to me." Aaron informed him. Humphrey gave him a confused look.

He then shrugged. "Anyway, I've been thinking about what you said about that thing I should give Kate."

Aaron's face lit up. "50 Shades of Grey?!" Humphrey stared at him.

"Uh, no… it is that thing to be her mate forever…" Aaron thought for a second and remembered.

"Right! So, have you thought of what to say to her?"

"I don't know…" He then looked at Garth.

"Do you mind?" He asked. Garth looked at him.

"Nope." Humphrey glared at him as Garth continued to look at him. Garth then realized what he meant.

"Fine! I'll leave…" With that, he did.

"So, anyway…" Aaron diverted back to the topic. "I can help you say what you want to say." Humphrey looked at him in surprise.

"You want to help me?"

"Sure… for a fee…" Aaron made a motion with his finger.

"What kind of fee?" Humphrey asked.

"I want to sing while you're talking to Kate." Humphrey had the biggest confused face ever, but then, shrugged. What was the worst he could do?

"Fine. But, do it a few minutes after I actually say the big thing." With that, Aaron left to prepare.


	2. Being Evil

Jacob walked around his den and muttered under his breath. He hated Garth and all that was with him. He wanted to kill him and anyone close.

But he couldn't. If he did, they would make a scheme to defeat him. It wasn't fair to him. He just wanted to hurt others. Was that so hard to ask?

He sighed. He then remembered the gray wolf that was there. He helped with everything. He hated him more than Garth. If that was possible.

He thought of plan to hurt or even kill those pesky wolves. He had nothing. Zip, nada, no thing.

It angered him that wolves like that would be able to defeat a wolf like him. He was the best! He could do anything better than a normal wolf.

But, they found a way. Jacob continued to pace back and forth. He needed a plan to get back at them. But what? He could fight them, but they would cheat.

Jacob rubbed his temple as he sat down. This thinking gave him a headache. He needed something to beat them. He then took a deep breath and walked outside.

Maybe there was something out there. He tried to clear his head and it actually worked. He thought more clearly.

He knew they would cheat somehow, but he knew that there was a solution to every problem.

That's what his mom always said! Or, was it his dad? Great, now he was confused again. He then noticed he almost ran into a tree.

He looked up and saw the high branches. At that point, he had an idea.

"Of course! How could I not have seen it?!" He exclaimed. He paced back and forth thinking of his plan out loud.

"If I can kidnap someone close to that Humphrey guy, then he'll do my biding. But who will it be?"

Jacob thought. He thought to kidnap Garth, but he's bigger than him. That other wolf, Aaron. He has that cube.

Then he thought of it. Kate. Humphrey's beautiful mate. Jacob grinned at his plan. He thought it was the most diabolical plan yet.

Kidnap Kate, forced Humphrey to do what he wants, and make him kill Garth. Bullet-proof plan!

As he walked through the forest, he looked over at some construction workers packing up their stuff. He then looked closely and saw an item he might be able to use.

He recognized it by what he saw as a pup. He then quickly dashed to it, took it in his mouth and ran to jasper park. It was heavy, but the ending he had would go out in a bang.

He quickly placed the item in a secluded location. For later. He remembered where it was exactly. No other animal of human would ever find it.

He started to chuckle. He loved this plan. He loved his brain for thinking up of this plan. He loved being evil.

Because, that's his life. Being evil.


	3. Accidentally In Love

Humphrey stood in front of his den and saw Kate and Lilly inside. He smiled. Aaron was right behind him.

"So, are we going to do this or what?" Aaron asked impatiently.

"Why are you in a hurry? I'm the one who's doing this." Humphrey thought for a second. "And we have a thing in our species that says that we don't need to do this before the main event."

"Actually, Winston and Tony changed it. A wolf is not forced to do the main thing. Now we have free will like humans!"

Humphrey sighed. He knew he wanted to do this, but he was nervous. He had never done this before. He took a deep breath and went into the den.

He and Aaron were instantly greeted. "Oh, hi guys!" They both said in unison.

Humphrey panicked for a second. He then took another deep breath. "There's something I want to tell you, Kate."

Kate looked at Humphrey. He looked serious and nervous. "What is it?"

"Remember that big thing that Winston and Tony changed for the pack. The one about how now we can be mates and more."

Kate nodded. "Sure. That's a day I can't forget."

"Okay. Well, I've always wanted to do this Kate. We've been mates for a while, but not really like 'mates'." Lilly's and Kate's eyes widened.

Kate then whispered to Humphrey. "You know it's weird to ask if we can have sex in front of my sister and Aaron."

Humphrey then shook his head. "No, no, no! That's disgusting… what I mean is…" He then took out something out of his fur.

"Aaron told me that this is what humans do before that main event that we said." Kate's eyes widened.

"What are you…?" Humphrey placed a finger on her muzzle. The thing he took out was a ring that was given to Aaron.

"Will you marry me?" Humphrey asked. Kate then started to tear up. Lilly stood there shocked. Aaron was waiting for the perfect moment.

"Um… uh…" Kate stuttered.

"Answer the question woman!" Aaron exclaimed. Humphrey shushed him.

"Do you have to ruin this?"

"I do…" Kate said.

"Exactly. He does… wait. What did you say?" Humphrey asked.

"I said I do…" She repeated. Humphrey had the biggest smile and kissed her. Lilly jumped in joy. Aaron then began to sing. He was dying to do this for someone.

"_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love…_"

"Is he going to keep singing?" Kate asked as she stopped kissing her mate.

"Aaron! Stop it!"

"_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally…_"

"Stop it!" Lilly growled. Aaron looked at her in fear.

"Fine."


	4. Such Horrible Things

Jacob went up to the Jasper Park sign. He smiled and walked in the forest. He looked around the forest and saw two wolves walking towards him.

"Excuse me…" He told them.

It was Derek and Simone. "Yes?"

"Where is Humphrey?" Jacob asked.

"He's over there near the valley." Derek informed him.

Jacob chuckled. "Thanks." He grinned evilly. He then walked away. Derek and Simone looked at him in confusion.

"That wolf is weird." Simone said.

"Everyone in Jasper is weird." Derek joked. They both left. Jacob continued his journey.

He loved to inflict pain onto others. He just loved it. There was no pleasure then that. He just loved torture.

To be honest, he has a quite rare condition. He has a disease of the brain that makes him want to kill. It was just something he was born with. He didn't know and neither did his parents.

But he could remember all the times he did things to his parents that made them leave. Oh, they were terrible. Such horrible things!

When he was two, he poured honey in his dad's hair. It took a chunk of it out.

When he was 4, he would wait for his mother to come home so he would stab her in the paw with a stick.

When he was 8, he hated the den he was in, so he was able to create a fire and burn the place down.

When he was 10, he pretended to drown in sea. And when they rescued him, he then proceeded to laugh in their face.

When he was 14, he buried his father alive in a hole he dug. His dad barley survived this.

But, now, he wanted to do the greatest evil thing he could thing of. He laughed at this plan as it amused him. He loved it.

Of course, what psychopath wouldn't like it? He walked and walked and finally found the den of Humphrey and Kate.

He then jumped into the den and yelled.

"Surprise!" Not his best plan, but whatever it took. He then noticed that there was no one in there.

He had a confused look on his face. Where were they?

"They should be here!" He looked all over the den, but found nothing. He growled in anger.

"God damn it!" He yelled. He then walked out the den. He heard laughter coming from the distance.

"What the…" He then looked beyond the forest to see wolves in the valley.

What were they doing there? There was no time for that. Jacob shook his head and started to walk towards the noise.

Maybe this was the way to Humphrey. Who knows? Maybe he'll finally have revenge and Garth after all.

"I love my plans." He told himself. He then went deeper and deeper into the forest and found something that surprised him.

Even this thing surprised a mad man like Jacob. He couldn't believe it.


	5. Without A Hitch

Jacob saw a whole group of wolves cheering and celebrating from something. Jacob couldn't put a paw on why they did this.

Suddenly, he found himself hiding behind a rock and spying on them. Eve came up and settled everyone down. Jacob listened closely.

"Alright everyone. We are here to celebrate two wolves and their trip in romance. Please welcome, Humphrey and Kate!"

Jacob gasped. Eve stepped down and Humphrey and Kate went up. They smiled at the crowd and waved as the crowd cheered for them.

"Thank you all for being here. It was an honor for you to come and be with us." Humphrey said as he hugged Kate a bit.

"And we would like to tell you that in a mere few weeks, we'll be married." Kate announced. Everyone cheered. Jacob backed away and hit the ground with his paws.

"Please enjoy the festivals around us and ask us anything you like." They cheered and everyone dispersed and started to talk amongst themselves.

Jacob couldn't believe it. They were actually getting married. Humphrey and Kate are getting married. He then sported a twisted grin.

"Perfect…" He said. He then made his way down the hill and into the crowd. He blended in perfectly with the crowd.

"Oh, what idiots…" He thought. He noticed that Aaron was talking with Humphrey and Kate was drinking some water from a small wooden cup.

He then made sure that no one was looking. Humphrey and Aaron were busy talking and didn't notice anything around them.

When Kate put the cup down, Jacob put his paw on her mouth and one over her arms. He quickly took her back and back.

He made it into the forest where he let go of Kate. She turned and looked at him. She gasped.

"You…" She managed to whisper.

"Yep. Me…" He then took some rope from behind a tree and held it around her waist. She tried to leave, but he had tied the rope to a tree.

He then made some more knots with the rope and completely tied her to the tree. She couldn't move. The only thing she could do was yell.

But he was one step ahead of her. Jacob put a pinecone in her mouth and tied it with a small rope.

"Perfect, now you'll listen." Jacob then began to pace and tell her his plan.

Back at the party, Humphrey looked around and noticed that Kate wasn't in the crowd. He looked for her, but couldn't find any sign of her.

He then went up to Aaron. "Do you know where Kate went?" He asked.

"Probably at the den. She was pretty excited and emotional."

"Yeah, you're right. She just needs to cool down from all of this hype. I'm sure she'll come back."

Kate stood there in shock tied to the tree. Did Jacob go through all of this just to get revenge to Garth? What a stupid wolf.

Jacob laughed. He loved to torture her. He then un-tied her, but still kept her tied to dragged her to a secluded location.

Kate sobbed a bit. She then remembered someone who could help her. Humphrey.

'Humphrey, please help me…' She thought. Now, Humphrey knew Kate well enough and he had adapted a sense of her in him.

When she thought that phrase, Humphrey stopped and spoke up to Aaron who was next to him.

"Kate's in trouble…" He said in horror. He then ran with Aaron following.


End file.
